Many electronic devices today include one or multiple integrated displays. For example, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, and other devices often include one or more thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays or other types of displays. These displays can be used for a wide variety of purposes, such as presenting text or graphical information to users.
Often times, these electronic devices operate using battery power. It is typically desirable to reduce the power consumption of the devices, thereby allowing the devices to operate longer using battery power. Also, these electronic devices can often be used in many different environments. Because of this, the devices are typically subjected to different illumination levels. It may be difficult for users to easily view the displays of the electronic devices under some of the illumination levels. As a particular example, users might be able to easily view the displays when in indoor areas, but the users may have difficulty viewing the displays after moving into outdoor areas or other brightly lit areas.